


【佣杰only】色字头上一把刀2 【R18】

by icekaito



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekaito/pseuds/icekaito





	【佣杰only】色字头上一把刀2 【R18】

对于杰克来说，现在的情况并不乐观。

“那么，可以请您坐回您的位子了么？705号患者先生。” 看着面前把手撑在自己座椅扶手上，和自己明显超过安全距离的患者，杰克强装镇定地说道。

至少他自己是这么觉得的，在其他人眼里他还是那个彬彬有礼的绅士医生，只有他自己清楚，巴不得早点离开这个鬼地方——冲向自己的浴室，把那个该死的佣兵留在自己身体里的东西洗掉！

“不准洗掉，晚上再来。”

念头一起，耳边突然回想起昨天（其实应该算是今天清晨）佣兵临走前说的最后一句话，不由得面上一红。杰克虽不自认为自己有多受欢迎，但像今天这种来自患者的骚扰也不是什么稀奇的事情，这群鱼龙混杂的人说什么的都有，比这露骨的下流话他自然听得多了去了，可是男人低沉的声音中自带的那种深情总是不免令他双腿发软，更别提男人用那可以剖开自己掩饰的翠绿色眼瞳注视自己……

虽然沉浸在回忆中的杰克早就把现状抛之脑后，无心注意别的，但这个有下心的患者可不这样认为。因为昨天过度欢爱而微红的眼角，白皙肌肤上透出的嫣红，以及微肿湿润的红唇，无不勾引的这个对他不怀好意的患者。这个愚蠢的人还以为是自己的下流话臊了这个禁欲医生的面子，便大胆伸手想进行更为深入的交流。

如果现在有哪位护士小姐闯入医生办公室，看见这种情况一定会习以为常的带上门，“唉，医生还是这么不容易啊”，发出这样的感叹，然后通知骨科即将会有一位不知死活的患者急诊接骨。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！” 惨叫从办公室传出，几乎响彻整个楼层。

 

“哎呀哎呀，杰克医生还是这么不留情面啊。”

“这种情况都不知道发生多少次了，怎么还有这种胆子这么肥的勇士。”

护士们议论纷纷，手上工作倒是没闲着，担架支板早已就位，就等着医生发话。

“露西，叫人带这位先生去冷静一下。”

“明白，医生” 名叫露西的护士长，熟练地带领护士们把这位即将出院的先生带回他的病床。

 

刚才的闹剧让杰克清醒不少，所幸705号应该是今天最后一位病人了，今天还是尽早下班回去为好。

更何况……

杰克看向窗外，不知不觉天已全黑，医院的工作就是这样，早上急冲冲赶过来，中途几乎没有休息就直接干到了晚上。意识到这一点，之前因紧绷神经而拒之门外的疲乏感顿时袭来。

总之，先强打精神回去一趟，那人是个雇佣兵，随便打听一下应该就能找到自己了。

杰克正这么盘算着，办公室的门突然被敲响了。

不速之客让他皱眉，打开房门发现是护士长露西小姐，良好的绅士风度压抑住自己内部的暴虐，杰克假意微笑，询问着这位护士小姐的来意。

“抱歉打扰您休息，医生。只不过……” 露西面露难色：“有位先生说要见您。”

“有预约吗？”

“没有。我问他找您有什么事。他说……” 

护士小姐有些尴尬，脸颊涨得通红，老半天才在杰克鼓励的目光下支支吾吾出一句话。

“他说……他…他是来干您的。”

露西一咬牙直接投出重磅炸弹，低着头等待着暴风雨的降临。多年一起共事的经验告诉她，这位医生绝不像他表现的那样绅士。

“……”

“……”

“…知道了，您先回去工作吧。”

难熬的寂静之后，没有预想中的暴怒，医生的语气还是一如既往地平静，就像是他们刚才只是在讨论日常生活一般自然。露西虽觉得奇怪，但能脱身她也不必硬趟这趟浑水，早早道别溜回自己的护士站。

……

没想到居然找到这里。杰克关上房门，抑制不住地心跳令他慌了神，就连自己的位子上坐了人都花了些时间才察觉。

“！” 眼角瞟到属于那个雇佣兵的斗篷披风，杰克立刻强迫自己镇定，以免在对方面前暴露更多丑态。甚至借以嘲讽来缓解自己的尴尬。

“明明可以直接进来，还要假借他人，您真是有够失礼的。”

雇佣兵似是不解地偏偏头，“是吗？她问的，如实回答而已。”

佣兵一句话噎的杰克无言以对，他有自信应对各种各样的骚扰，却没办法掌控这样直接的攻击。之前就觉得这人在人情事故这方面缺了点什么，现在想来搞不好就是这种坦率吸引了自己。

和这个雇佣兵相处如同钓鱼，这个人可以不带回避的咬上自己放的所有钩子，但他还是觉得自己才是被盯上的猎物，在水下静待行动，自己只要一拉钩，他就会扑上岸反杀自己。

妈的，比剖开妓女肚子还要刺激。

 

“那么，医生。” 放肆坐在自己椅子上的人无意再继续等待，“您就是这样放置病人不管的吗？”

“当然不是，先生。” 杰克拿出听诊器，保持着营业式笑容， “请您掀起上衣，容我进行基本检查。”

趁着杰克靠近，佣兵一把拉下他的领带，惯性让他身体前倾，偏偏在这种情况下，杰克感觉在体内留存的液体，又开始顺着穴口流出。

佣兵看出面前人的动摇，勾起的唇角泄露了他此时充满愉悦的心情。

他是故意的。杰克不甘地咬牙。

“没洗掉。” 佣兵用嘴唇厮磨着杰克的耳鬓，“我很高兴。” 说完，奖励似的在他的眼睑上烙上一吻。手上也没闲着，左手上撩白大褂里的毛衣示意杰克自己咬住，右手扣住皮带扣一点点扯开。

失去了皮带的束缚，有些宽松的衬裤自然而然滑落，露出雪白笔直的双腿。

佣兵让杰克手撑着扶手，只有臀部抬高朝向自己，中长的白大褂只能遮挡到大腿根，衣物也挡不住他腰线划出的优美弧度。

压下喉部的哽咽感，佣兵从后面覆上包裹住这人的身体，一向有些冷淡的他现在只觉得口干舌燥，扳过这人形状姣好的头颅，含住唇舌舔吮。

手指沿着锁骨向下探去，途中一个冰冷的圆形物件引起他的注意。确认过该物件的本质后，佣兵起了念头，拿着它朝对方胸口柔嫩的两点处进发。

冰凉的听诊头被压在乳头上，受到寒意刺激不一会就变得坚硬挺立，摩擦的声响和自己的心跳声顺着导音管清清楚楚的放大侵犯着自己的耳膜，羞耻感令敏感前端失禁一般流着液体。

“呜呜……嗯……”

口唇交缠过后衣物又被重新塞回口腔，阻碍气体流通，杰克只能含糊着意义不明的声音，但常年训练听觉灵敏的佣兵不难听出那尾音中捎带着的兴奋，更加用力扣弄着胸前那两点。

“嗯…不、拿走……啊……”

显然杰克是没什么多余的精力再咬住衣物了，重获自由的口腔泄露出阵阵呻吟，他受不了这种刺激，挣扎着想要把这个听诊器拿开。

看他不愿意，佣兵也没有强求，放过乳尖转向下方。之前下身就一直隔着内衣顶弄着对方的臀瓣，想起昨晚那弹性光滑的手感，不由得伸手进去揉捏几把。

“嗯呜……呼……嗯”

没有实质性的安抚，身下人的叫声明显显得有些不满足，还好廓尔喀雇佣兵总是善解人意的，不假思索一把扯下那被爱液浸湿的内裤，继续掐揉着柔软臀肉。过激的动作牵动穴口，挤出之前留下的白浊液体，发出轻微的啵的声音。

佣兵想起了什么。

“……听听看吗？”

“什…么？”

杰克显然不能理解他突然的疑问，不过等他明白过来，已经由不得他反抗了。听诊头连同灵巧手指一同被塞入后穴，比之前更为令人羞耻的水声在自己耳道回荡。

仿佛连头脑都在被侵犯一样。手臂无力支撑前身，瘫软在椅子上，白大褂顺着腰线滑落，后穴含着男人的手指，完全一副任人宰割的模样。

佣兵不多犹豫，直接将利刃操入昨晚已经日干的烂熟的后穴。小穴迎来熟悉的形状，如同千万个小嘴一般黏贴着性器吮吸。被吸得头皮发麻的男人似乎失去了极好的耐心，抓住细腰大力操干起来。

过度激烈的肢体碰撞令杰克几乎抓不住扶手，只能顺着支配者给予的幅度扭动身躯。恍惚中，杰克偏过头看着在自己身上挺动腰肢的男人，汗水从他饱满额角滑落沿着脸颊勾勒出坚毅轮廓，时不时舔舐干裂的嘴唇时牵动嘴角手术缝合线的样子异常性感。这个男人正在对自己发情，自己的一举一动牵引着他的情欲。大脑认知到这一点的瞬间，引发大量兴奋尽数刺激中枢神经，指使身体更为适应此时的性爱。腰部自行迎合撞击，后穴为挽留性器吸得更紧，爱液由前端潺潺流出染的股间一片湿润。

这诱人身体的变化自然逃不过佣兵的眼睛，视奸着白皙肉体在自己身下淫乱扭动，奋力操弄以满足饥渴的后穴，当然他也没有忘记在对方伸舌索吻时，侵入口腔满足需求。

双方身体痉挛过后，这场搏击陷入短暂沉寂，慢慢回过神的杰克，这才后知后觉。

“我还…不知道…先生姓名。”

“……”

“先生？”

“奈布，奈布萨贝达。”

“奈…”

“嘘，知道就好，还叫先生就行。” 佣兵禁锢住杰克的头颅，迫使他朝向自己，明亮清澈的眼神盯着他，认真道：“我喜欢。”

“！”

身体激烈的叫嚣着起着反应，一股暖流从心脏涌向四肢。对杰克来说，喜欢是无比陌生的词汇，而这种心脏充盈感亦格外陌生。他害怕了，惊慌失措，但他只能奋力用手脚缠住面前的男人，希望以此来缓解不安。

佣兵当然清楚怀里的人身体突然发抖绝不是因为什么快感，他不明白原因，但还是在那人缠上来的时候紧紧回抱住，轻抚细软发丝，安抚意味浓厚。

他不清楚这人为什么会这样，也不想了解。他们廓尔喀雇佣兵在意把握的永远是当下，所以……

所以，揭开你的伪装，全部暴露在我的面前。这样你就永远不能脱身了，开膛手先生。

 

今天，杰克医生的办公室依旧彻夜灯火通明。和往常一样，又到了伦敦人赞叹这位辛勤工作的伟大医生的时候，可似乎只有两位当事人和那位值班护士长才明白这次加班的本质了。

 

end

 

小剧场1（已经交往了一段时间）

杰克是有一定年龄后才开始想着学些武来防身，但是因为身体构架已经基本定型，只有钳制关节之类的女子防身术才适合他学习。

他原本不觉得这有什么不好，只是每次看见自己的小先生的身手，时间久了难免有些尴尬。

一次逃脱追击过后，杰克擦拭着自己的指刃，看似漫不经心地向自己的小先生问起了这件事。

“……” 佣兵沉默着放下手中的杂物，挺直身板直视着绅士的双眼，说道：“关节钳制，最有效解除他人防线，实用。”  

没有丝毫虚假，不管问什么，都毫不掩饰地直视自己。果然自己家先生的眼睛最好看。

他是这么想的。

 

小剧场2

“为什么喜欢开膛手先生叫你先生呢？”

“……无可奉告。”

天知道那人叫自己先生时的发音有多性感。

雇佣兵想着，更新了今晚的新行程。


End file.
